


The Unaccidental Trip

by Fangirl_4Life



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Rickon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon takes one last look behind before the fourth arrow hits...aka how I wanted this to go down</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unaccidental Trip

Rickon hadn't uttered a word since he got back to Winterfell. He knew that even one word to these men could be turned against him, could be seen as a reason to kill him. Rickon wasn't about to give these traitors a reason to kill him.

He sat in the Winterfell dungeons, one of the few places in the castle he remembered vividly, and ignored every man who entered to taunt Osha and himself. Rickon thought of Shaggydog's death, his precious direwolf fighting to defend his owner as wildly as he ever did, and Osha understood his silence. The two waited for days before some men grabbed Rickon's protector and dragged her away. He wasn't sure about Osha, but Rickon had a feeling that was the last time he would see the wilding. He didn't feel any better about his assumption when it turned out to be true.

Ramsay came into the dungeons often to taunt Rickon about killing him before Jon's eyes, but he never touched him. Only said it wasn't time yet. Rickon remained silent, swallowing back all the curses he wished to hurl in the man's smug face.

* * *

Rickon knew the battle for Winterfell was today the Bolton man came in and tied his wrists together, dragging him out and towards Ramsay. Lord Bolton sat smugly upon horse, smirking down at Rickon as he grabbed the rope and spurred his horse forward. The youngest son of Catelyn and Eddard Stark followed silently, ignoring the urge to fight and break free. Walking through the soilder, Karstark and Umber and Bolton traitors, Rickon kept his head held high, tapping into the Stark honor he vaguely recalled his father and eldest brothers having. One look at Jon and Sansa's army across the field told him all he needed to know, it would take a miracle for the Boltons to lose this battle.

Ramsay dismounted his horse, dagger in hand, and walked to Rickon. The young boy bowed his head, ready for the killing blow, and it snapped back up when the ropes around his hands were cut.

"Do you like games, little man?" Ramsay asked, placing his hands on Rickon's shoulders. "Let's play a game. Run to your brother. The sooner you make it to him, the sooner you get to see him again. That's it, that's the game. Easy. Ready? Go."

Ramsay pushed Rickon forward and he took tentative steps forward, every part of him screaming that this was a trap of some sort. It was too easy. He spared a glance behind to see a man handing Ramsay a bow and arrows.

"No, you have to run, remember? Those are the rules."

Rickon took off as fast as he could, arms and legs pumping as he tore through the field. He saw Jon on a horse riding towards him. An arrow whizzed past Rickon's head making him run faster. Heart in his throat as he past the burning flayed men, another arrow landing behind him.

He looked back and saw Ramsay knocking a third arrow and turned forward, running harder and faster. Jon was so close now and Rickon pumped his limbs faster as he kept running. Jon had his arm out, ready to grab onto Rickon at a moment's notice. The third arrow landed in front of Rickon and he sped up even more, a hint of a smile on his face as Jon neared. He risked one last look behind and made a sharp turn to his right as a fourth arrow flew at him, dangerously close to piercing his back before the turn. He grabbed onto Jon's outstretched arm and aided in pulling himself onto the horse, relaxing only slightly as relief poured through him. He was with family once more. Jon was alive and they were riding towards his brothers army.

Once there Jon and he got off the horse, a glance behind telling them the battle had just begun.

"Go to the camp." Jon told him. "I'll have a Mormont man take you. Stay there until we come to get you."

Rickon nodded, memorizing Jon's face just inc case, before turning to join a Mormont soldier to ride to safety at camp.

He hadn't prayed to the gods much when he was younger, Old or New, but as he was taken away from the battlefield he prayed to all the gods there were to protect his family.

* * *

He sobbed as he hugged Sansa tightly. They stood in the godswood, three of the six Stark children finally home once more.

"Thank the gods you're alive." Sansa let go to look at his face. She looked like their mother. "I was so worried."

Rickon smiled as Ghost sat by their feet. "I never thought I'd be here again." Rickon admitted. :I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

The three hugged and for the first time in years Rickon felt truly safe.

"What happened to Bran?" Jon asked as they let go, sitting beside the reflective pool in front of the heart tree.

"He...we got separated." Rickon said. "He went north of the Wall with Hodor, Meera, and Jojen. Osha and I went to Last Hearth. The Umbers swore to protect us. I don't know if he's still alive or not."

"He's likely beyond the Wall." Jon said, face more somber than Rickon recalled. "And if that's true, he's in danger. The Others are up there and-"

"There's no guarantee he's still alive." Rickon nodded. "Osha spoke of the Others often. They're the reason she was south of the Wall. There's only us three left likely."

"Arya's alive." Sansa said. "Brienne told me she was in the Riverlands last she saw her."

Rickon thought back to his other sister, wild and fierce and a better marksmen than Bran had been. She'd been tough and Rickon hoped she was still alive.

"What do we do know?" Rickon asked, breaking the solemn silence.

"I'll deal with Ramsay." Sansa said. "Beyond that...Jon?"

"We unify the North and prepare for war with the Others." Jon said, stroking Ghost's white fur. "The long night is coming."

 

 


End file.
